All about us
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Sam and Dean have a prefect life, that is, until someone tries to destroy it. But in the end, they know it's all about them. Waring: Wincest


**All about us**

The warm morning sun filtered through the tacky curtains, creating a scattered pattern of light upon the faded walls. The sound of roaring trucks echoed from outside the room, vibrating the floor and rattling the walls. A familiar rumbled of an engine woke Dean from his sleep, he looked out through the curtains, the black SUV was parked across the parking lot. Dean quickly untangled himself from the mess of sheets and brothers body. He covered Sam back up, hiding his naked body. Dean quickly reached for his boxers, pulling them on then throwing on his jeans.

He peeked out through the gap in the blinds; his father was unloading something from the back of the car. They had finally been reunited with the father when an old friend of John's had died, or rather, been killed. Also with the death of his friend came the finding of the Colt, a gun that had special bullets, bullets that could kill any supernatural being. With the gun safely in their hands they could finally go after the Yellow-Eyed Demon, they could kill him and end this miserable life.

Dean gave another quick look to Sam as he pulled on his t-shirt; he looked so peaceful when he slept. A smile graced Dean's face; he slowly sat down next to him running his hands through his messy brown hair. Sam moaned softly in his sleep and Dean's smile grew wider. Sam was the reason Dean kept fighting, kept believing that there was an end to this never ending nightmare. There was a life of safety out there, where there were no Demons, no pain and no reason to hide what they felt. No reason to tell lies, no reason to pull away when the door creaked open, no reason to worry about getting caught, no reason to worry.

The door opened and Dean jumped to his feet, he took a step back and turned to face his father. He gave him a small smile then crossed to the kitchen, placing his duffle on the bench, he reached inside and pulled out a file. He flipped it opened and stared to read it; he sat himself down on the stool and lost himself in his reading. Dean sighed then walked into the small kitchen, he switched on the kettle then leaned against the bench. His eyes wondered to Sam he lay hulled up in the sheets, his head under the covers.

"Can you make me a cup of caffeine while you're there Dean?"

Hearing John's voice took him away from his thoughts, "sure Dad" Dean turned around picking two mugs of the kitchen sink, a smile graced Dean's face as he stared at the mug. It was amazing how such a small and random object held such a precious memory, a sentimental memory.

"_Here you go baby" Dean passed Sam a steaming hot chocolate._

"_Thanks" Sam smiled gratefully up Dean._

"_Careful it's hot babe" Dean sat down on the couch, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder then kissing his temple softly._

_Sam smiled then rested his head on Dean's shoulder, the warm fire burning before them made the room seem all the more cosy, setting the right mood. Sam took a sip from his drink then lowered it; he shut his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the heat from his brother. He could feel Dean's fingers stroking his shoulder, his head rested upon his own, occasionally kissing him softly._

_The feeling of safety started to make Sam tired; he could feel his eyelids grow heaver. He felt Dean tighten his hold on him, protecting him even through there was no danger. But that was Dean, always holding him tight; always glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was still there, always making sure that this perfect little life they had didn't get destroyed or taken away._

The life, the lie they lived was bliss. It was a sin; they had crossed the line long ago though. They were to close to be just brothers, they had been through too much, the love they had was far to strong to be just brotherly. So they created a life, a perfect life, it was just them, no monsters, no fear, no danger. It was a lie though, everything they created was no really there. They were always in danger, always. They could be caught, their enemies could find out, their Father could find out and that was worse.

Every time he went on a hunt by himself Sam and Dean would take advantage of the time alone. They could show their love freely, with no fear. It was them, just them. They would cuddle for hours, kiss whenever they wanted, make love all night and not have to worry about their father catching them. They had come pretty close to being caught; John had come once when they were in the shower, it had been a narrow escape.

"Hey Sam."

Dean's soft voice took Sam out of his thoughts; he looked up and offered Dean a tired smile "yeah?"

"It's nothing"

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked sitting up so he could face him "what's wrong?'

"I was just gonna say we probably shouldn't sleep together tonight" he said in a mumbled voice "Dad's gonna be home tomorrow he could get in early."

"I know" Sam pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips "But I hate sleeping without you."

"I know baby" he caressed Sam's check softly.

"Can't you just sleep with me?" Sam's lips formed a teasing smile; he nibbled on Dean's ear softly "I'll make it worth your while."

"Thanks Dean" John replied as Dean placed the cup down in front of him.

"So" Dean said sitting down "any sign of the Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch?"

"Not so far" he confessed "but we'll find him."

"And when we do?"

"When we do I am going to take care of it" he emphasised.

"Why can't Sammy and I help?"

"Because you two are my weak spot," he said softly "I'm not going to lose you two, you are all I have left."

Dean bit his tongue, he wanted to remind his Father that they could take care of themselves but now was not the time to be arguing. With a deep sigh Dean turned his gaze away from his Father and to his sleeping brother, who was starting to stir. Sam yawned loudly then blinked a few times; he sat up looking lost until his eyes found Dean.

"Mornin kiddo" Dean said with a beaming smile.

"Hey" Sam returned the smile but it faded when he noticed his Father was present "Hey Dad."

"Hey you doin' son?"

"Great" he said forcing a smile.

Dean scowled at him. Sam was never to keen to see their Father back from a hunt; he liked it to be just himself and Dean. Not that Dean didn't like it that way but he still loved his Father. He would rather him be here then out hunting some dangerous supernatural being. He and Sam had so many arguments over wether or not to tell their Father that they were together. Sam wanted to tell him, to get it out in the open but Dean refused to, it would be a huge mistake. It was better to lie then to deal with their Father, who knew how mad he would get. _But maybe he'd understand _they were Sam's words but Dean knew better, he wouldn't understand.

"Uh Dean" Sam said scratching his head "Can you get me something to…" he looked down at his body then back up "drink."

"Oh of course" Dean smiled nervously at his Father, he had looked straight back down at his file the second he got a reply from Sam "Oh hey dad, we have no more coffee could you get some."

John looked up at Dean "Sure, I actually have to go check on something, I should only be half an hour."

"It's ok" Dean said, suddenly eager for his Father to be gone "We'll be fine."

"Alright" John stood up then departed from the room.

Dean's head dropped onto the table; "I hate this" he mumbled then looked back up, Sam was still sitting on the bed "You look irresistible right now."

"Well thanks" Sam said then looked around the room "where are my clothes?"

Dean looked around the room with a cheesy grin on his face "here, there, everywhere."

"Aha" Sam said, "Could you get me some new ones?"

Dean smirked then made his way to Sam's duffle; he pulled out a shirt, jeans, underwear and a jacket. He passed them to Sam then sat down on the opposite bed. Sam smiled at Dean as he took his clothes from him, "maybe I should have a shower first."

"Well that's a good idea" Dean leant over to Sam claiming his lips with his own, the kiss was so soft but full of passion. His tongue forced apart Sam's lips and started to explore. Sam's tongue brushed against Dean, making him moan. Sam pulled back and offered Dean a soft smile "you're such a tease" Dean sighed.

"I know" Sam smirked "I won't be long."

"I wanna join you" Dean whimpered, something he only did for Sam.

"No" Sam said firmly "Dad could come home anytime."

"That's true" Dean sighed.

"Or we could tell him."

"Babe you know we can't" Dean's voice was composed "he would kill us."

"He won't kill us Dean" Sam said rising up, keeping the sheets wrapped around him "we're his kids."

"Yeah well he might cut off some very important body parts."

"Yeah" Sam turned and walked off, grabbing fresh clothes before vanishing into the bathroom.

Dean stared after Sam, the sound of the door shutting seemed to be echoing around the room, or maybe it was just Dean. He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply, he didn't want to fight with Sam again. _We have to tell him Dean _the words Sam had spoken echoed in Dean's mind and he knew it were true, they had to tell him. But it couldn't ruin everything they had; Dean didn't want that, who knew what their Father would think. "God I hate this fucked up shit!"

Dean heard the shower turn on, he really, really, wanted to join Sam. Images of Sam standing under the steaming water flashed behind his eyes. "Fuck this" Dean crossed the room and walked into the bathroom. He tore his shirt off then his jeans and underwear, he pulled back the curtain and climbed in.

"Dean, dad could be home-"

Dean pressing his lips to Sam cut his sentence short. He pinned Sam to the wall while he kissed him feverously. He ran his fingers through Sam's damp hair while the other hand ran down his stomach stopping at his bellybutton. Sam moaned into the kiss, he wracked his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean ended the kiss then pressed his lips to Sam's chest. He led a trail of kisses all the way down his belly, biting softly at the smooth skin.

"Dean" Sam moaned.

Dean ran his tongue over Sam's member, a shiver ran up Sam's spine and he tightened his grip on Dean's hair. Dean opened his mouth and took all of Sam into his mouth. Sam cried out and started to thrust into the wet heat. Sam shivered with pleasure as Dean worked his magic, he moaned out Dean's name over and over again. They had become so lost in the moment that they didn't even hear the door open. But they were swiftly brought back to reality when a voice boomed from behind then. They both stared at their Father, his eyes wide with shock.

"Guess we don't have to tell him now, eh Sam" Dean said with sarcasm.

"All those times I left you boys on your own... all those nights you spent in hotel rooms alone... this is what's been going on? You two…" John trailed off; his voice seemed to have gotten lost.

Dean cleared his throat "Lets talk about this in the kitchen" he turned off the taps and turned to face his father who nodded, still shocked and left the room.

Sam and Dean got dressed then headed out to see their father. He sat slumped at the kitchen table, a bottle of whisky stood next to a mug, he picked it up and took a long sip then turned to face his sons. He motioned for them to sit. They took a few tentative steps towards the table and slow sat down. Dean reached his hand out to Sam's, who took it. They gave John a wary smile but his face stayed like stone. They kept their hands below the table so he couldn't see them.

"I don't know what to say," he said bleakly.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it, he seemed lost for words too. What could he say though? Sorry dad, but I love Sam and it's wrong but I don't care. Well it didn't sound that bad but the harsh look in his Father's eyes made him shrink back. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk, why should he? Why should he have to explain to his Father why he loved Sam. He did and that was it.

"When did this happen?"

Dean sighed

"Sammy c'mon" Dean shouted after his brother. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut echoed around the room. "Sam!"

"_Go away Dean."_

"_Sammy, I'm sorry" Dean lent against the wall and let out a long sigh. Sixteen-year-old Sam was a pain in the ass to talk to and worse to try and apologies too. "Sammy I'm sorry," he repeated._

_The door swung open "No you're not!" he hissed, "You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you."_

"_I didn't embarrass you" he insisted with a cocky grin._

"_Getting picked up by my big brother is embarrassing to me" he slammed the door shut again._

"_I'm only trying to keep you safe." _

_The door opened again "I don't need baby sitting, Dean. I am cable to walk to and from school!"_

"_Sam people have been goin missin a lot lately and I don't want you to be one of them."_

"_I'm a trained hunter I can handle it," he snarled "You know what, I'm not arguing about this!"_

"_You're right" Dean said "I will be taking you to and from school until Dad says its ok."_

_Sam's jaw flexed "I don't need to be looked after!"_

"_Fine then" Dean folded his arms over his chest "when some sick fuck is taking advantage of you I wont come to the rescue."_

"_Good!" Sam stormed out of the bathroom and headed to his room, Dean at heel._

"_Ok I didn't mean it" Dean said feeling guilt well up within him._

_Sam spun around to face him "I know."_

"_I couldn't bare it if someone hurt you" Dean's fingers danced over Sam's cheek, sending chills through his body. "I love you too much" Dean recoiled his hand; he had let too much slip. _

"_You know and I love you too," Sam said, reaching for Dean's hand unconsciously. Dean accepted it, his fingers twined through Sam's. _

"_You're my baby brother Sammy" he placed his hand to the side of Sam's face and he lent into it._

"_I know" he chortled. _

_Dean smiled, Sam's favourite smile, the one that brighten the darkness days. Before Sam knew it he had stepped closer to Dean. He pressed his lips to his, kissing him passionately. Suddenly Sam realised what he was doing and pulled back "I'm sorry" were the only words that fumbled from his mouth._

"_Sammy its ok" Dean assured._

"_No its not" Sam stepped back "I'm sick, I'm sorry, I'll leave."_

"_What" Dean gripped Sam's shoulders "no you won't."_

"_If you want me too I will" he said, tears welling up in eyes "I'm sick, you should hate me! You should-"_

_Dean pressing his lips forcefully to Sam's cut his sentence short. The kiss grew deep and deeper. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean's neck as he kissed him with all he had. And at the moment it was all about them._

"And that's how it happened" Dean said coolly "and that's how its gonna stay."

"I don't believe this" John sighed, burying his head in his hands "this is wrong."

"It's not to us" Dean added firmly.

John looked up, studying his son's. Dean smiled weakly at his father, Sam wouldn't meet his eyes but he wore a worried expression. "I need to talk to Sam. Alone."

Dean looked from his Father to Sam "sure" he slowly let go of Sam's hand then rose to his feet, he headed out of the room. Glancing back over his shoulder to take one last look at his lover.

"Sam" John's voice was hard and it made Sam withdraw into himself slightly "I'm just gonna come out with this…" he paused and Sam nodded mutely "I think Dean is only doing this for you."

"W… What?"

"You threatened to leave" John said coldly "Dean would do anything to stop that."

"No… no, he loves me, he told me, no, no" Sam said, the words tripping over each other "he wouldn't, he wouldn't." W_ould he?_

"Dean would die for you Sam" John emphasised "what he is doing is just so you won't leave."

Sam looked down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. It wasn't true! Dean loved him, Dean wanted this as much as Sam did, right? _'I'll leave' _he said he would leave, he went to leave. Was Dean only doing this so Sam would stay? Was this all a lie? Had Sam been manipulating him? Making him give him what he wanted? Dean had always done that. He gave into Sam, he was his weak spot. He'd pulled Sam from a fire as a kid and he never let go. _Look after Sam, Dean _John had ordered Dean to take care of him. If he left he couldn't do that, that's why he gave in. Because he had to.

"No…" Sam said feebly.

"Yes Sam" John's voice was cold and as Sam looked up he saw the dark look in his eyes. "Tell Dean you don't love him anymore. You have to end this."

Sam shock his head, he couldn't say that. He couldn't lie to Dean like that. He _loved _him and that was that. But Dean didn't love him, not in that way. So he'd have to leave. "Ok" Sam said bleakly. He slow rose to his feet and walked outside. He looked around and saw Dean leaning against the wall. He wore his famous cocky grin. Sam smiled slightly; looking at Dean was like looking at a Greek God. He was perfect. His tan skin, freckles, gorgeous eyes and amazing lips.

Sam walked over to him and pressed his lips to Dean's, the kiss was deep but it lacked passion. He pulled back and tried his best at a bright smile but it came out half-heartedly. "Dad wants to talk to you" he stepped back, his heart pounding. He didn't want to do this but he had to, there was no choice. He cleared his throat and blinked away the tears.

"Ok" he walked to Sam and took his hand "you ok baby?"

"Yeah" Sam recoiled his hand "you better go."

Dean nodded then headed inside, the soft click the only noise to disturbed the quiet day. Sam inhaled deeply then let it out. He walked briskly away from the motel room. He had managed to grab his wallet without his Father noticing. He rounded to the corner and saw a Taxi pulling up. He ran to it and jumped in. Perfect timing. The Taxi driver asked where he was heading but he didn't have a destination. Where would he go? It didn't matter to him. "To town" he replied, his voice sounded like a distant echo.

As the car took off Sam felt himself breaking. How could have he done this to Dean? Dean had never wanted this. It was all Sam, he'd made him. He should have left when he was sixteen. It would have saved Dean from all of this. Doing things that were so wrong. But they had always felt right, Dean had assured Sam he wanted it, wanted just him. They were lies. Sam however wasn't mad at Dean for lying, he'd lie for Sam, he'd die for Sam. So what he did was nothing to him, just giving up everything for Sam. He'd always done that. But now he wouldn't have to, he was free. Free to do what ever he wanted and to be with whomever he wanted.

Sam winced at the thought. Dean with another woman or man made Sam feel sick, he didn't want Dean to be with anyone else but him. He was selfish for that. That's why he left, he did a selfless act, he'd do for that Dean, he owed him that much. With one look Sam turned away from the window and let it all go. A single tear fell but that was it, he wouldn't cry.

He didn't deserve to.

VvVvVvV

Dean walked away from Sam, he didn't know why but he felt panic swell up in his chest. He shut the door and turned to face his father, who was draining the last of his coffee, most likely spiked with whisky. Dean walked tentatively over to his Father; he slumped into the seat and stared into his Fathers cold eyes. He'd been so obsessed with hunting that he had no time for Dean or Sam, they'd turned to each other and their love had been the result of it. But no matter how wrong this was, Dean didn't care. What was so wrong with the way he loved Sam? Dean had been with a lot of women before Sam but nothing compared to the way Sam made him feel. He made love to Sam and he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"I'm not angry at you Dean."

John's voice brought Dean back to the reality. "You're not?"

"I know you only did this for Sam" he said gently "you did it so he wouldn't leave."

Dean went rigid "I… I don't know what you mean…"

"Being with Sam" John said his eye brows pulling together to form a frown "saying you wanted him so he wouldn't leave."

"Dad…" Dean's trailed off. Suddenly the image of Sam walking out of the room shot into his head, he'd looked hurt. No, Sam was fine.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?"

Dean's breathing hitched. Sam hadn't said anything like that, he'd came out kissed him and that was it. He licked his lips, remembering the kiss; it had been firm, rather lifeless. He couldn't get his brother hurt expression to go away, the feel of his lips crush against his. "What did you say to him?" Dean looked up, his eyes fierce and teeth clenched together.

"The truth."

Dean balled his hands into tight fists and tried to breath through the rage "What was that?"

"That you were only doing this for him."

At that Dean snapped. He rose to his feet knocking the table as he stood; he looked down at his Father with burning rage. "I love him!" he shouted, "I wasn't doing this so he would stay. I did this because I wanted it too. That's the truth" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and fraught back tears "You just fucked everything up!"

"Dean, what you and Sam are doing his wrong" John rose to his feet, his voice rising above Dean's.

"I don't care" Dean declared, his voice composed.

"I do."

Dean stared into his Father's eyes, he saw anger and disgust but it didn't faze him "I don't care."

VvVvVvV

Sam walked through the quiet streets, his hands tucked into his pockets and his head down. The cool breeze brushed against his exposed skin sending chills down his spine. He pulled his jacket tighter around him but it wasn't thick enough to keep out the chilly winds. He stopped walking and inhaled deeply. He tried to stop his heart from racing but it was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. He kept imaging how worried Dean would be when he found him gone, or maybe he wouldn't be worried at all? He'd lied to Sam, making him believe he want this when he didn't. Sam felt his throat close up as he repressed a sob.

How could he have let Dean lie to him for all these years? _I'll leave, _he said, buthe would never have left. He was bluffing. Sam never wanted to leave Dean; the only time he left Dean was when he went to college. He and Dean had gotten into a huge fight over him wanting to leave; it ended with Sam walking out and John telling him not to come back. He then hadn't seen them for two years, he'd met Jessica and although he loved he never loved her the way he loved Dean. Then out of nowhere Dean came back. _Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days_ those words had taken Sam away from his new life and back to his old one.

He and Dean didn't continue their relationship right away, even after Jess's death. They stayed brothers, not returning to the love they had. Then it all changed. Their father called but Dean refused to go to him, '_he gave us a job Sam'. _They'd argued in the middle of the night, it ended with Dean leaving Sam in the middle of nowhere. He was meant to go to California but he couldn't. He'd return to Dean just in time to save him. After that they went to a motel.

Sam walked into the cheap motel room and tossed his duffle onto his bed. He sat down next to it and laid down, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He could hear Dean walking around the room, the sound of glass on glass echoed from the small kitchen. He heard Dean walk over to him and sit down on his bed. Sam opened his eyes and sat up, Dean had a glass of whisky in his hand. Sam accepted the glass and took a sip.

"_I missed you," he said just above a whisper._

"_I wasn't gone that long" Sam quipped._

_Dean looked up, a smile on his face "I miss us, Sam."_

_Sam froze, he said it, he said the words Sam was dying to hear. Ever since he and Dean were reunited he wanted to get back with him, to feel the safe secure warmth that he felt when he was in Dean's arms. The corner of his mouth curved up into a smile and before he knew it he was grinning like a loon "I want us" he said, "I want to be with you."_

_Dean closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Sam's. He deepened the kiss and slowly stood, pushing Sam back on the bed. He crawled on top of him supporting his weight with his hands and knees. His tongue ventured into Sam's mouth and tangled with Sam's. Before he knew it was unbuttoning Sam's shirt while kissing him with heated passion. He broke the kiss so he could get a good look at Sam; he smiled warmly up at him, his hazel eyes filled with trust, love and desire._

_He stood up pulling Sam with him; he tore of his brother's shirt and tossed it to the floor. He then returned to his waiting lips, needing, craving the feel of them against his. Dean's hands moved down to Sam's jeans and he unzipped them; they fell to the floor just as Dean pushed Sam back on the bed. He felt Sam's hands tugging at his jacket and he shrugged it off, it too ended up on the floor._

_Sam ripped Dean's t-shirt off and let it drop to the bed. Dean's lips brushed over Sam's and a shiver ran up his spine. He got up and removed his remaining clothes then crawled back onto Sam. He pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips then pulled back so he could look at him "I love you."_

"_I love you too Dean" Sam lifted his head and planted a kiss to Dean's lips "Always will."_

_Dean smirked. His lips brushed over the soft skin on Sam's neck and jaw. He could hear Sam moaning and groaning, it was music to Dean's ears. He stopped kissing him and stared longingly into his eyes "Ready?"_

"_Yeah" Sam said smiling softly._

_Dean positioned himself then entered his brother. The amazing feeling that he wished to feel for so long enveloped him. He pressed his lips to Sam's and started to thrust, deeper and deeper. He could hear Sam crying out his name as he hit his prostate over and over. Sam tangled his hands in Dean's hair as he thrusted deeper. Dean wracked his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair then he moved them down to his lower stomach and came to a stop on his member._

_They both continued to moan out each other's name until the end. They both cried out as the orgasms rippled through their bodies. They collapsed, panting and sweating onto the bed. Dean pulled Sam into his arms and kissed his forehead softly while whispering soft words. Soon the sound of Dean's voice and steady beat of his heart lulled Sam to sleep._

Sam felt tears cascade down his cheeks. He wiped at them angrily, trying to force them back but it was no use. He collapsed to the ground and brought his knees up to his chest. He folded his arms over his knees and buried his head in his arms. Sobs wracked his bodyas the tears flowed freely, soaking his jacket. How could he have been living a lie? How could of Dean done all of that but not mean it. It was hard to believe he didn't mean it, he showed him unconditional love. Shared with him so many passionate nights, kissed him with all he had, told him he was the only one he had ever loved.

How could it all be a lie?

VvVvVvV

Dean's hands tightened around the steering wheel. His teeth clenched together so hard he thought they might break. But he didn't care; all he cared about was finding Sam. How could he have believed his Father? Dean had shown Sam so much love over the years and one lie ruined it all. _I'm leaving Dad_ Dean shouted at his father as he packed Sam and his things _I love Sam! And if you don't like it then we're not going to stay in your life._ He stormed out without another look at his Father's horror struck expression.

He'd jumped in the car and just drove, not sure of where to go. He was heading to town, hoping, praying Sam was there. He'd tried his cell a few times but there was no answer. He felt tears sting his eyes and his heart pounded away in his chest. He had to find Sam; he had to make sure Sam knew how much he loved him. Sam was Dean's world and he needed to know that.

He tried to calm his heart by thinking about the times he and Sam had spent together. He remembered when they got back together after Jess's death and their Father disappearance. Dean and Sam had taken the afternoon off and stopped at the beach.

The sun set on the ocean, casting a shadow over the land. The bright colours mingled together in the sky making the evening look all the more beautiful. Sam and Dean walked hand and hand along the beach. They were the only two there, the serene peace was welcoming to them. They'd been hunting a lot lately and the time off was nice.

_Dean smiled loving at Sam as he watched the sun shine in his hazel eyes making them look like pools of gold. He pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips then ran towards the water dragging Sam along behind him. They ran into the clear water, the warmth relaxing their aching muscles. They spun around to face each other; Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's waist and pulled him close to him. Their lips met in a short sweet kiss._

"_You look so goddamn sexy in the sun" Dean whispered in Sam's ear._

"_Back at ya" he said, his lips brushing over Dean's skin._

"_Wanna do it in the ocean" Dean asked with his famous cocky grin in place._

"_Hmm" Sam brushed his lips over Dean's "Love to."_

_Dean pulled back and stared at Sam and he could see the true love Sam had for him in his eyes "I love you more then the world Sam."_

"_I know" Sam pressed his lips to Dean's "I love you too."_

Dean was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Sam on the side of the road. He may have not been able to see his face but he knew it was him. He pulled the car over and killed the engine. He ran to Sam and pulled him to his feet before Sam even knew it was him. He seemed shocked to see Dean; he pulled free of him, stepping back.

"Baby no" Dean said in despair "Please baby don't believe what Dad told you."

"You lied to me" Sam sobbed, "How could you?"

"I didn't Sammy" he assured, reaching out for him "What I feel for you is real."

"But-"

"-Baby Dad manipulated you into thinking I didn't love you" Dean said closing the gab between them and taking Sam's hands into his own " Think about it Sam" Dean said with a soft smile "I love you" he paused "remember every hug, every kiss" his lips curved into a smile "every time we made love."

"You just did it so I wouldn't leave."

"I did it because I love you Sam" he pressed his lips to Sam's and kissed him with all the love he had. He felt Sam relax and kiss back, he smiled into the kiss and he could feel Sam smiling back. He pulled Sam into his arms as they kissed passionately. Finally their lungs were screaming for air and they were forced to break apart to get air. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Dean" Sam smiled "I feel so stupid, how could I believe Dad?"

"Well he is a manipulative bastard" Dean said grinning.

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked caressing Sam's cheek.

"About Dad?"

"It doesn't matter about him" Dean planted a quick kiss to Sam's lips "It's all about us."

**The End**

**Hope you all liked that! My longest one shot ever! Anyway don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. And a BIG thank you to my speedy beta Mr. Shoe's Friend**


End file.
